Problem: Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson recover a suitcase with a three-digit combination lock from a mathematician turned criminal. Embedded in the suitcase above the lock is the cryptic message "AT SEA BASE. SEAS EBB SEA: BASS. "

Dr. Watson comments, "This probably isn't about ocean fish. Perhaps it is an encrypted message. The colon suggests the addition problem $SEAS + EBB + SEA = BASS$, where each letter represents a distinct digit, and the word 'BASE' implies that the problem is in a different base."

Holmes calmly turns the combination lock and opens the suitcase. While Dr. Watson gapes in surprise, Holmes replies, "You were indeed right, and the answer was just the value of the word $SEA$, interpreted as decimal digits." What was the lock combination?
Answer: We must solve the addition problem $$ \begin{array}{@{}c@{\;}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c} & & S & E & A & S_d \\ & & & E & B & B_d \\ + & & & S & E & A_d\\ \cline{1-6} & & B & A& S& S_d\end{array},$$ where $d$ is an unknown base. It follows that $S + B + A$ leaves a residue of $S$ upon division by $d$. Thus, $B+A$ must be divisible by $d$. Since $B$ and $A$ cannot both be $0$, and $B+A < (d-1) + (d-1) = 2d-2$, then $B + A = d$.

Looking at the $d$s digit, we must carry-over $1$ from the units digit sum, so $1 + A + B + E \equiv S \pmod{d}$. Since $B + A = d$, then $1 + E + d \equiv 1+E \equiv S \pmod{d}$. Thus, $S = E+1$ or $E = d-1$ and $S = 0$. However, the latter is impossible since $S$ is the leftmost digit of 'SEAS' and 'SEA'. Thus, $S = E+1$, and we again carry-over $1$ to the $d^2$ digit.

Looking at the $d^2$ digit, after carry-over, it follows that $1 + E + E + S \equiv A \pmod{d}$. Note that $1 + E + E + S < 1 + 3(d-1) = 3d - 2 < 3d$. Then, $2E + S + 1 - A$ is either equal to $0$, $d$, or $2d$. However, we can immediately discard the $0$ case: there would be no carry-over for the leftmost digit, so $S = B$ are not distinct.

In the next case, if $2E + S + 1 = A + d$, then there is a carry-over of $1$ to the last digit. It follows that $S + 1 = B$. This gives us the system of equations \begin{align*}
B + A &= d \\
E + 1 &= S \\
S + 1 &= B \\
2E + S +1 - A&= d
\end{align*} Setting the first and fourth equations equal to each other yields that $d = B+A = 2E + S +1 - A$, and since $B = S+1 = E+2$, substituting for $B$ and $S$ yields that $2A = 3E + S + 1 - B = 2E + (E+1) + 1 - (E+2) = 2E$. This contradicts the distinct digits criterion.

Thus, $2E + S + 1 - A= 2d = 2(B+A)$, so $2E + S + 1 - 2B = 3A$. Also, we have that $B = S+2$, due to the carry-over in the leftmost digit. Substituting for $B$ and $S$ yields that $3A = 2E + (E+1) + 1 - 2(E + 3) = E - 4$, so $E = 3A+4$. Thus, $S = 3A+5$ and $B=3A+7$. Also, $S,E,$ and $A$ are decimal digits, so it follows that $S = 3A + 5 \le 9 \Longrightarrow A = 0,1$. We can discard the solution $A = 0$, as $d = B+A$ but $B < d$. Thus, $B = 10, S = 8, E = 7$, occurring in base $d = B+A = 11$. The answer is $\boxed{871}$.